


A 'Simple' Broadcast

by SonikkuGirl8



Series: Tales of The NU [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Angry/Crazy!Danny, Based on Nicktoons Unite, Comedy, Cosmo and Wanda Don't Do Anything, Dysfunctional Friends, Gen, Hopefully not too OOC, Interviews, Jimmy's Out of His Element, Mild Language, Mostly from Danny, Other Nicktoons Present In Background, Pretty Much the Timmy Show but They're Still Around In the Background, SpongeBob Loves Bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonikkuGirl8/pseuds/SonikkuGirl8
Summary: Chaos reigned in the Nicktoons Universe once again. Jimmy Neutron knew that it was time for him and his inter-dimensional pals once again, no matter how far the four might have drifted apart in absence of one another. Can SpongeBob truly make everyone happy with smiles alone? How far will Timmy go when he's bored out of his mind, without using magic? How long will it take for the forced living conditions to drive Danny completely insane? And can Jimmy bring them all together so that they can truly work as a team? These are Tales of the NU...Episode 1: A 'Simple' BroadcastIt has been exactly two weeks since the quartet has been brought together, and Jimmy thinks it's time for them to go public. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?





	A 'Simple' Broadcast

For the past years, there was no doubt in anyone’s minds that an influx in criminal activity was present. From invoked natural disasters to petty theft, the streets were littered with ne’er-do-wells and super villains in the making. Local heroes rose, but they often weren’t enough. It was time for a more cohesive unit of fighters.

And according to the events to take place tonight, the group everyone was looking for could potentially arrive.

Millions had gathered in front of TV screens and radios of every shape and size. Be it rich or poor, young or old, man or woman, good or evil, mammal or bug, fish or monster, ratings were 100% across the board. They were all curious, all wondering about their newest protectors, or enemies, The NU. And tonight only, a live TV introduction was to be broadcast for all to see.

The Nicktoons United. Some thought it had a nice ring to it, while others thought it was stupid and the leader could have come up with something better. Something more representative of them all as a whole. After all, there were only four people, four universes. Many didn’t even know what it meant, only learning of the term ‘Nicktoon’ when the group’s leader coined it himself.

Some were ecstatic when they heard descriptions of the members. A genius? A magic wielder? A superhero? The sponge, they couldn’t wrap their head around, but it had to make sense somehow. They all sounded excellent! A young generation solving the world’s problems! Others were stupefied when they heard about the members. Two preteens, a lanky teenager, and a tiny man child. Surely there had to be more qualified candidates.

Well, it is what it is, everyone decided, and as static finally appeared on the previously blank screens and sounded through the quiet speakers, all hearts swelled in anticipation. The scene opened up, with the name of the team’s leader in bold, red lettering in front of a recording studio backdrop.

//James Isaac ‘Jimmy’ Neutron//

“Good evening ladies a-- uh… could you lower the camera?”

Everyone took a step back at the mass of brown hair assaulting the camera. The device wasn’t adjusted to the child’s surprisingly short stature. When it was properly focused, it revealed a small figure wearing a red t-shirt with a small yellow atom, long blue jeans, and white shoes. 

“I made the camera better. Can I have my cookie now…?!” an oafish sounding voice piped up. Jimmy gave him a wide grin.

“Later, Patrick,” Jimmy said. He cleared his throat and gave the camera a wave before speaking. “Good evening everyone! My name is Jimmy Neutron, and welcome to The Nicktoons United Introductory Broadcast. This won’t take much of your time, an hour at most, so please sit back and enjoy learning more about your new defenders. Now to begin, allow me to quickly answer a few misconceptions and tell you a little about myself.”

The viewers, despite still trying to soak in that hair, loved how Jimmy conducted himself. He sounded wise beyond his years, the paramount of skilled leadership. Maybe the fact that the group was entirely composed of children won’t be so b--

“OOH, OOH, JIMMY! JIMMY! IS IT MY TURN YET?!”

The audience flinched at the assault on their ear drums. Had the microphone accidentally been dialed up to its maximum or was whoever talking naturally that loud? The camera turned to reveal a short yellow… brick? Block of cheese? Cleaning sponge?... wearing brown pants that hugged his sides. He was practically skipping into the room. The cameraman, Patrick, started guffawing with glee.

“Look, SpongeBob, I’m recording and it’s better than that time at Squidward’s house!”

“Wow, Patrick! You’re doing a great j--”

“Will you get out of here and wait for your cue?!” Jimmy hissed angrily. Judging by his tone, the sponge had to have been pestering him endlessly. The little guy looked off to the side, smiling sheepishly when he did. “Sorry…” SpongeBob backed away and left the room, and Jimmy calmed down.

“Heh. Sorry ladies and gentleman. SpongeBob’s just… VERY excited to introduce himself to you all. He’ll have his chance, but for now, a description about our role in protecting the well-being of the multiverse.”

Behind Jimmy, a white projector screen moved down from the ceiling, the lights in the room dimming. The projector started, and a small presentation began.

“As the new protectors of the multiverse, we shall strive to make sure that you a--”

“I swear to Clockwork I’m going to kill you and revel in hunting down your ghost for the rest of my life if you don’t put that moped down!”

The camera seemed to vibrate from the rage-filled scream coming from the next room, either from reverb or Patrick shaking it himself by accident. Many present recoiled in fear just as another voice spoke up.

“Dude, calm down, I was only looking at it. I’m not gonna do anyth--”

“That’s a damn lie and you know it!”

Nervous laughter rang from Jimmy’s throat followed by a loud crash, eyes darting from the right wall to the camera and back. “SpongeBob, it’s your turn!” Jimmy said into the camera all too quickly, dashing out of view to the right with a slam of a door. A new name appeared to replace Jimmy’s, a soft baby blue coloring adorned with flowers. 

//SpongeBob SquarePants//

The yellow sponge came into view a moment later, and the audience braced themselves for the brown note that was his voice. The sponge’s grin, in contrast to his voice, was very pleasant to see. At the very least, he looked very cheerful and wouldn’t bore them as much as Jimmy did before getting interrupted.

“HELLO THERE, PEOPLE OF THE NICK-VERSE!”

Good feels gone.

“Oh, I’m so happy to see all of you! Let’s see, what should I tell you about me…? Hmm…” The sponge looked contemplative for a moment, his tongue grazing his buck teeth in deep thought. An audible ‘ding’ filled the air as he knew what he wanted to say.

“I know! I could tell you about my bubble photo collection!”

Bubble… photo…? What did bubble photos have to do with anything? SpongeBob pulled a scrapbook out of thin air and gleefully opened it.

“This one looked like my boss, Mr. Krabs! See the little pincers and the dollar bill?”

“It’s like a spitting image of him…” Patrick said in awe. The audience was less than impressed. They wanted to know what he was going to contribute to their survival, not see his admittedly impressive bubble skills.

“This one is a teeny tiny sand dollar. It’s got all the details and everything; took a long time but it was worth it!”

The viewers, if they listened carefully, could here Jimmy talking in the background as SpongeBob continued showing off his images, scolding what presumed to be the other members of the quartet.

“YOU sit over there and YOU sit over there. Timmy, what did I tell you about how to conduct yourself? People are watching; it’s imperative we make a good first impression!”

 

“It wasn’t me, Danny started it!”

“Bullshit.”

“He’s still out of it from that Neutronic Mood Pollen or whatever you called it! So really, this is your fault, Neutron!”

“He ain’t the one who touched my moped.”

“Both of you calm down and knock it off!”

This conversation/argument between the three parties continued for quite a while, the boy named Timmy sounding more and more frustrated and the boy named Danny sounding more outraged and loopy as it went on. Jimmy eventually gave up and stopped trying to end it, knowing it was a lost cause to do so. A small ding chimed, from the studio this time, indicating SpongeBob’s time was up. Luckily all he did was go over his album, so no one felt too bad about potentially missing something important or damning.

“Thank you everyone for watching! I can’t wait to begin my duties! Say hi to Mr. Krabs for me if you see him! Gary, take your vitamins! The litter box cleaner instructions are on the couch!” As the sponge began rambling, a boy even smaller than Jimmy came onto the screen and helped escort SpongeBob away as he talked. His name flashed on screen in pink lettering, covered in stars.

//Timothy Tiberius ‘Timmy’ Turner//

“We get it, pal. I don’t think Gary can even hear you right now though.”

“Sure he can! He can work a TV!” SpongeBob called, followed by the click of a door from the left side. Well now everyone was simply curious on whom this ‘Gary’ was, but focusing on the third member had to do. His cap and t-shirt were a solid, muted pink, pants a navy blue with a few dirt patches adorned on them. His hair was slightly parted and messy, but it somehow heightened his youthful spirit air that he had to him.

“Hey guys! Name’s Timmy Turner and since no one got the chance to answer any questions, that’s my job now, I guess! Lemme see what we got.” He took out a piece of paper and read things over before finding a question that he liked. Out of all of them, he appeared to be the most like a child, even having his front baby tooth… in fact, that was what most people were staring at. How does a tooth even grow like that?

“So a viewer named Rudy Patootie asks, ‘Is there any kind of evil or bad creature you WON’T fight off?’ Well, not really. We can go after monsters, the paranormal, robots, supernatural beings… Anything that comes our way, we’ll take it down. Now for the next question, how about w--”

“I AIN’T DOIN’ SHIT!”

Timmy jumped and winced, and braced himself and yelped as he got shoved out of the way by a skinny black haired and blue-eyed teenager. He looked disheveled, his hair strewn about all over the place, his clothes wrinkled and a mess. Many noticed that his eyes were wild and shifty as well.

“I’m being forced to do this against my will! Sam, Tuck, if you’re watching this, I’m trapped in a pocket dimension on the planet Neptune! I need you to hijack a rocket from NASA and get me the hell out of here ASAP!”

Was this kid serious or was he completely insane? The disconcerting part was that at this point, no one could tell. Certainly they were all eccentric in their own right.

Jimmy decided to step in, a nervous grin on his face. “That’s one of my inventions talking, folks, he was perfectly happy to join! We don’t condone kidna--”

“You shut your mouth, Jimmy! I won’t let you taint their impressionable minds with your WEB OF LIES!” His eyes were glowing intensely, almost overtaking the entire organs with a dangerous toxic green.

“Patrick, cut the camera!” The screen and sound suddenly cut out with dead air as the taller boy lunged with a battle cry hot on his lips, once in a while flickering in and out of showing the scene. Eventually after showing bits and pieces, the screen cut back in momentarily, the nut job holding the camera himself while everyone else tried reaching it and stopping him. The name changed, temporarily showing green lettering and what appeared to be depictions of ghosts and spirits. 

//Daniel James ‘Danny’ Fenton//

“I will email everyone the rest of my contact information so you can form a rescue team!”

“Danny, put the camera down!”

“This entire thing is a joke! They’re trying to lead you into a false sense of security so they can kidnap YOU too!! Everyone lock your doors! Call the cops even if a squirrel plants itself in your door! JIMMY IS A MAD MAN! HE--” The screen finally cut out for good, leaving everyone confused as to what had happened, and one question on their minds:

What the heck was Jimmy even trying to invent?

\--

The next morning, somewhere on the outskirts of Retroville, residents of the medium-sized Nicktoons United HQ stirred.

“Good morning, Jimmy!” SpongeBob called from the kitchen as he saw Jimmy enter the room. An ice pack was on top of the boy’s eye, used to nurse the black eye he had received the night before.

“Good morning, SpongeBob…” Jimmy muttered tiredly, suffering from a lack of sleep the night before. With the horrific display in the broadcasting studio — across multiple dimensions even — he couldn’t help but worry.

Jimmy supposed it was his own fault everything turned south. Danny was overly stressed out due to a lack of sleep of his own and couldn’t relax enough to speak in front of the multiverse. Jimmy decided it would be an amazing time to test his Neutronic Anxiety Relieving Pollen, an invention that he had just finished and had entered the testing phases. He calmed down, but the minute they all arrived at the studio, Danny took a 180° flip in demeanor, making him go berserk and spout expletives like a sailor. All he could do now was prepare for the flood of negative press.

“Guys, people are making blog posts about us!” Timmy said as ran into the room with laptop in tow, his ‘holograms’ Cosmo and Wanda following close behind.

“What do they say, Sport?” Wanda asked, finding a place among the crowd. Her eyes widened along with the others as they read the article.

“Legions of Fans Already Cropping Up for Boy Dubbed ‘The Raging Nut’... Sponge Toys Now In Production’...? Pink Hats the Newest Fashion Craze?!”

“P-People… people LIKED us?! But we were unruly! The entire thing fell out of control in the blink of an eye!” Jimmy cried, mouth wide in disbelief.

“Well they like the three of us. You on the other hand are basically a pariah,” Timmy concluded as he skimmed through more articles and blogs pertaining to last night.

“B-B… But--!”

A call of “Morning, guys!” got the group’s attention as a cheerful Danny floated into the room as a ghost, certainly in a much better mood than yesterday. “I gotta say, whatever you made that pollen out of did the trick. I haven’t slept that good since before my lab acci… dent?” He quickly saw everyone staring at him like he had grown a second head. It made him pretty uncomfortable “... What’s the matter?”

“Danny. Do you remember anything after I gave you that pollen?” Jimmy asked slowly and carefully so the older boy would understand.

“I fell asleep… right?”

The silence did nothing to ease the tension.

“Why aren’t you guys saying anything to assure me I didn’t screw something up?!”

His reaction to the various clips and blogs would be forever etched into the group’s brains.


End file.
